Neuron
The fourth guardian in the game. Neuron is the guardian of the Library. Upon being slain, he drops 600 Gold and the "Key to the Catacombs" (this also gives you the achievement "THE KEY TO THE CATACOMBS"). IMPORTANT NOTE: Neuron is immune to magic and arrows; sending them flying back at you if fired at him. Attacks Strategy His massive eye must be hit by melee weapons. Slide down from either side of the room on the ropes that lead to the center of the room and attack mid-air by dropping down past him. -REPEAT- Prior to the fight, drop: *dangerous spell essences (eg. drop all your red essence, so he can't make you fireball yourself via rebound) *potions you don't want to lose (emptying potions takes time, allowing more hp to be taken off. Best to drop everything you wont use right away or very soon into the battle.) *teleport tools (so they can't be used) (this includes your halo etc. and teleport scrolls) Once the fight is done, your items will still all be there to pick up; provided you do not leave the room. Also note that some players have reported dropping all recommended items to drop except the teleport items, and then having been force teleported out of the boss battle and returning to find their items gone; be it due to scavenger mobs or other reasons. -Watch out for this mistake!- I suggest, every chance you get after a hit on him, to use the heal spell while you're able. At this time you will not be under his 'Silence' effect allowing you to cast spells. In this fight the only spell of real benefit is the heal spell, and it is mighty useful. If you intend to spend some points in healing spell, try to reach a least the level 3, as you can buy the regeneration spell at the library's shop which heals you by 4 HP every second (At healing level 3). While he is attacking you, you wont be able to heal with anything other than potions. And because he causes you to empty your potions at various times, you cannot rely on them. Still, if you I want to use some healing potions during the fight, set them to a shortcut and when he tries to empty them (the strongest to the weakest), spam the shortcut in order. You will be able to use some potions while Neuron will try to make you empty them. It is a good idea to stock up on some scrolls of melee mastery and potions of giant strength (or any similar melee buffs) if you can get your hands on them, as this fight, to my knowledge, will be entirely melee on your part. Scrolls of positive energy may be helpful too, if you are using a pet to lay on some damage. You must, however, avoid pets with magic projectiles, like the green dragon whelp or Coldax, since their attacks will rebound on Neuron as your spells do. The Plant pet is especially useful in this regard, but since it also takes damage from the Mental Wreck, you should have it on a shortcut in case you need to recall it. The amount of effects or 'Special Attacks' inflicted upon you in your fight against Neuron will gradually grow in number as the fight goes on. It's unknown whether this is due to taking his health points down past specific values or if it is based on time. Either way, play more carefully in the last part of the fight. Also I would suggest that you ensure your HP is as close to full as possible at all times, as the time between him stopping his attacks due to recovering from a hit from you, and him beginning his next attack, seems to get smaller and smaller as time goes on. This leaves you with less time to heal yourself. (NOTE: For those who do not know how to drop off of a rope, you do not press up or jump, but rather you 'let go' of the rope by pressing down. For those who are having trouble hitting Neuron mid-air, initiate your attack as soon as you drop off the rope, not as you pass him. Attacks have a slight delay to account for in the swing. You might also try attacking without leaving the rope or initiating the attack right before dropping. You might also try a polearm for the added range.) Unepic Challengers If you have done some challenges, the Mummy's magic band (Armor level 1 / 50 Unepic Points) will help in this fight as his main attack: "mental wreck" will be countered by its life regeneration of 15 HP. If you have enough points (in a second game and which means you have done almost all the challenges), the Mini Space Ball will quickly down this Boss with its 2000 damage per beam, in less than 2 minutes. Take one scroll at Zoran's shop to refill its energy quickly and fully charge it before the fight. It takes 5 shots (~10000hp) to kill Neuron and requires almost 2 full energy charge. Category:Boss Category:Dificult